El cuarto Vacio
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Saito y Louise por fin tienen su merecida recompensa y ahora intentan empezar una vida tranquila en un territorio cedido por la reina. Por desgracia para una Usuaria del vació eso no será posible y pronto todo cambiara a peor.


**Dedicado a Alice Targaryen, cuyos relatos son muy recomendables.**

Al oeste de Tristain, entre los valles y las montañas, hay un pequeño territorio llamado Do Ornielle. Un lugar de verdes pastos, rodeado de pequeñas montañas con un gran bosque. En ese bosque, escondida de miradas indiscretas, se alza una mansión que en otro tiempo fue grandiosa y ahora tras años de penurias y abandono no era más que una sombra del pasado.

Las paredes agrietadas y oscurecidas, las ventanas rotas y desvencijadas. El ventanal de uno de los dormitorios había explotado la noche anterior y ahora estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo. El hueco había sido tapiado con algunas tablas y aun humeaba ligeramente por algunas zonas del marco de madera ennegrecido por el fuego.

Cerca de allí, en la entrada, un dragón azul descansaba tumbado en un claro donde la hierba crecía fresca y suave. Su pecho ascendía y descendía pausadamente. Su ama dormía también en aquella mansión tras un duro día. Y no era la única que dormía en su dormitorio, ni en su cama, pues se presento de improviso en esa pequeña mansión.

Y su aparición fue la causa de la explosión que destruyo la ventana, pues Tabitha que así se llama la ama de Sylphid, el dragón azul, se presentó sin avisar en la nueva casa de Saito y Louise y se durmió en la cama de la pareja, al tiempo que Siesta, la criada de Saito ocupaba el ultimo hueco de la cama dejando a Louise fuera de la cama y a Saito entre Siesta y Tabitha.

Y como de costumbre Louise no tolero esa situación y lo pagó con el pobre Saito. El enfado se le paso en cuanto Saito le conto como iban a dormir. Y ahora el pelinegro esta asfixiado, la noche aunque apacible y refrescante le había pasado con cuentagotas. Siesta abrazada a su brazo no le permitía moverse. Tabitha era sin duda la que menos molestias le dio. La pequeña Charlotte se acurruco en una esquina y se durmió en seguida. Y por ultimo estaba Louise que dormía como un pequeño gato encima de su pecho y abrazada a él.

En otras circunstancias estaría pletórico de tener a tres bellas mujeres en su cama, pero tras todas sus aventuras, él solo quería dormir con una. Pero sus instintos siempre le jugaban malas pasadas y como consecuencia recibía los castigos de Louise y sus esfuerzos por estar juntos se desvanecían hasta volver al punto de partida.

El sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte y Saito quien llevaba ya un rato despierto pudo ver como la luz del amanecer incidía en los cabellos rosáceos de Louise y en su rostro blanco como la nieve virgen. Sintió deseos de abrazarla y besarla, y a falta de tener brazo derecho opto por besarla. No le importaba lo que pasara después solo quería probar esos labios que lo volvieron loco desde que se besaran por primera vez para sellar su contrato de familiar.

Noto como Louise se despertaba, durante un segundo sus labios se crisparon pero un instante después le correspondía. Su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla de Louise y noto como se sonrojaba a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. A su derecha Siesta se removió, rezó por no haberla despertado, estaba teniendo la mejor mañana desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por desgracia Siesta volvió a removerse, pasó su mano en un intento de abrazar a Saito y golpeo a Louise destrozando la magia del beso.

Louise se separó de Saito y miro con furia a Siesta, de haber tenido a mano su varita de seguro que la habitación habría vuelto a explotar. Refunfuñando cogió a Saito de la oreja y tiro de él hasta salir de la cama, cogió su ropa y se fue a otra habitación para vestirse.

- Louise deja de tirar. Me vas a arrancar la oreja. – se quejó Saito.

- ¡Calla perro! Aun me tienes que explicar porque te has aprovechado de mi ahora mismo. – exclamó Louise dándole una patada a la primera puerta que vio y tirando a Saito dentro.

-¿Aprovecharme? – preguntó confuso – Solo quería un beso.

- Eso solo tú ama puede dártelo no puedes cogerlo sin más. – dijo con enfado Louise mientras se vestía y le tiraba su ropa a Saito para que se vistiera el también. – Ahora vístete, tienes mucho trabajo por delante.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? La guerra ha terminado. – inquirió aun más extrañado y mirando a otro lado mientras Louise se quitaba el pijama de seda y se ponía su uniforme habitual.

- Hoy tienes que arreglar toda esta casa, empezaras con las fachadas mientras Siesta limpia el resto de la casa. Por dentro. No quiero que esa te distraiga con esas abominaciones. – explicó Louise mientras le brillaba peligrosamente los ojos. Saito conocía demasiado bien esa mirada como para replicarla así que con un bufido recogió su espada la cargó a la espalda y salió de la habitación rumbo a la entrada.

Fue una suerte que los anteriores propietarios hubieran dejado una caseta escondida entre los matorrales llena de herramientas. Saito no tenía ninguna intención de utilizar a Derflinger para la tarea de restaurar la casa. Durante el resto de la mañana retiró la maleza, recortó la hierba, apartó los troncos caídos. Todo el claro al principio del mediodía estaba totalmente limpia y daba un panorama muy agradable que desentonaba con la ruinosa construcción.

Louise le llevó a la hora de la comida un refrigerio y comieron juntos, la maga le contó que Siesta había dejado impecables todas las estancias de la casa, Tabitha y ella misma habían reparado gran parte de los desperfectos y Tabitha había renovado la magia protectora de la mansión solo por mera precaución. La casa ya era habitable por dentro y Louise dejó caer no muy sutilmente que a Saito le tocaba hacerla habitable por fuera.

Louise volvió a entrar a la casa y Saito se levanto pesadamente de la entrada y se acerco al bosque para recortar un par de árboles para tener madera para arreglar los agujeros y desperfectos de la fachada. Una hora después tenía las manos doloridas, la madera que allí crecía era gruesa y densa, buena para la construcción pero muy trabajosa, le sangraban las manos y varias astillas se le habían clavado en sus dedos. Se sentó un rato apoyado en un árbol a descansar y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que Tabitha estaba sentada al otro extremo leyendo un libro y acariciando la cabeza de Sylphid.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada pero si Tabitha estaba ahí, Louise no andaría muy lejos y a pesar del cansancio volvió a ponerse a trabajar. Arrastró los tablones hasta la fachada y usando una escalera herrumbrosa fue cubriendo con la madera nueva la que se había desprendido. Techó las goteras del techo y arreglo las ventanas con algunos vidrios que encontró en el sótano de la casa.

Respiró hondo, henchido de orgullo cuando el sol se disponía a abandonarlos y las dos lunas ya empezaban a brillar en lo alto. Ahora si parecía una mansión libre de fantasmas y corrientes de aire. Se veían los parches de madera por todas partes pero Siesta iría al día siguiente a comprar pintura y podrían darle un par de capas a toda la casa. Al caer la noche sacaron unas mesas y unas sillas y cenaron en el patio trasero de la casa donde crecían flores frescas de colores rosas y rojos.

Saito estaba junto a Louise y por debajo de la mesa intentaba cogerle la mano aunque ella se mostraba esquiva, si por accidente o aposta era algo que Saito no podía deducir. Siesta esta frente a él y Tabitha comía tranquilamente en su lado y de vez en cuando le lanzaba algo a Sylphid que lo atrapaba al vuelo y lo engullía con gusto.

- Estoy agotado. –dijo Saito echando el plato a un lado y pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a Louise que se ruborizo enseguida pero por acto reflejo se acercó aun más.

- Has hecho el trabajo de una semana en un día. – dijo Louise intentando un cumplido pero sonando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Saito debería irse a la cama temprano hoy, iré a prepararle las mantas y calentarlas. – propuso Siesta levantándose. Louise la miro con desconfianza pero con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Claro, ve al dormitorio nosotros iremos más tarde. – contestó Louise apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Saito. Siesta descubrió el juego que tramaba su competidora y decidió sentarse de nuevo.

- No hará falta, acabo de recordar que encendí la chimenea central esta mañana. – repuso Siesta regodeándose de la cara de fastidio de Louise. Saito por su parte estaba demasiado concentrado en el dulce aroma de los cabellos rosáceos de su amada para prestar atención a nada más.

- Muy bueno. Buenas noches – dijo Tabitha de repente recogiendo su plato y entrando a la casa. Unos minutos después vieron la luz del dormitorio encenderse y unos minutos después la luz volvió a apagarse.

- Aun no le hemos preguntado que ha pasado con su coronación – dijo Saito volviendo a la realidad.

- Ya habrá tiempo. La guerra ha terminado, no tenemos enemigos a la vista. Ahora tenemos tiempo para nosotros – murmuro Louise que escuchaba el acelerado corazón de Saito.

- No te olvides de mi Louise, nos hemos librado de todas las competidoras pero ahora somos tres. – dijo Siesta mientras terminaba de cenar.

- ¿Competidoras? – preguntó extrañado Saito – ¿Hay algo que queráis contarme? – Louise se sonrojo al extremo y alejándose de Saito se levanto con toda la dignidad que fue capaz.

- No es nada que te incumba. – sentenció Louise mirando a otro lado para que no descubriera el engaño aunque era bastante evidente la mentira. Saito fue a insistir en el tema cuando Sylphid se levanto de golpe, estaba adormilada pero miraba de un lado para otro con movimientos espasmódicos como los de un ave.

- ¿Qué le pasara? – preguntó Saito acercándose a la dragona que ahora se movía de un lado para otro entre asustada y excitada. Pronto supo la respuesta a la inquietud del familiar de Tabitha.

Un batir de alas profundo lleno el pequeño claro, el viento arrecio como si se tratara de un huracán. Las mesas y sillas volaron, los platos se rompieron y los restos de comida y bebida se diseminaron rápidamente por todo el patio. Un gruñido grave se escuchó haciendo temblar todas las ventanas nuevas y viejas del caserón.

La luz era escasa y las velas se habían consumido hacía tiempo. La escasas relumbras de las dos lunas no iluminaban demasiado pero vieron la silueta de un dragón enorme recortarse en el cielo estrellado. Rugió atronadoramente y bajo en picado plegando unas alas gigantescas de murciélago. Saito ya cubría con su cuerpo a Louise mientras empuñaba a Derflinger y miraba con atención el cuerpo del enorme reptil.

Chocó contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar y tirando a Saito, Louise y Siesta al suelo. Sus garras ligeramente curvadas se clavaron con facilidad en la hierba escavando y arrancando algunos grumos de tierra. Unos ojos dorados les observaba con curiosidad y severidad desde una altura de tres metros.

Exhalo una pequeña cantidad de fuego que le ilumino la cara pero que iba destinado a limpiarse la cara cubierta de insectos por el largo vuelo. Era un cráneo rectangular como el de un gran dinosaurio. A Saito le recordó la imagen del Godzilla norteamericano. Las alas que a simple vista parecían grandes membranas de piel, eran en realidad una fuerte piel coriácea cubierta de escamas. Todo su cuerpo no era más una serie de placas óseas que le conferían un aspecto amenazador. Al fondo su cola se balanceaba con cansancio mostrando una cadena de púas que terminaban en una punta puntiaguda parecida a un hacha de guerra.

Estaban tan absortos que solo Tabitha, que les vigilaba empuñando su báculo desde la ventana, se dio cuenta de cómo una chica de su edad bajaba de la grupa de aquella magnifica bestia. La pelizulada la miraba escrutadoramente. Era atlética más alta que ellas, incluso le sacaba algunos centímetros a Saito. No podía verla muy bien pero la pudo ver medianamente bien. Pelo cobrizo, ojos marrones con algunas motas ambarinas, era agraciada, puede que demasiado de ahí su semblante serio e imperturbable.

Vestía una armadura de cuero ajada, no era para el combate sino para las labores de un campesino. Las botas negras le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla donde se veía el frio brillo de una daga. Una capa de viaje le cubría el cuerpo pero se podía vislumbrar una espada y en la manga de apreciaba la forma de una varita.

No tenía una actitud ofensiva pero aun así Tabitha no bajo la guardia. La mujer recorrió el dragón con paso firme casi militar y se detuvo bajo su enorme y mortífera cabeza mirando fijamente al trió y miro de reojo a Tabitha para darle a entender que la había visto. Sylphid intento acercarse al dragón pero este dio un coletazo en el suelo dejando claro que no se moviera.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó amenazante Saito empuñando de nuevo a Derflinger, las runas de su mano brillaron en señal de que estaba preparado para la lucha. En ese momento la cabeza del dragón comenzó a brillar también y una fina línea del cuello se hizo visible. Eran runas como las que tenía el propio Saito.

- Ya que lo preguntas tan delicadamente – dijo con ironía la mujer – Puedes llamarme Alice.


End file.
